Please don't go
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil is sick of Francis's attitude, so he leaves. Of course Hotstreak tracks him down and brings him home. Adult themed, so your warned.


Virgil let loose a shuddering breath, trying desperately not to sob. Gods above, he didn't want to leave, but felt deep within his heart that he had no choice in the matter. The hero had asked his lover, repeatedly, to stop stealing, had warned the pyro numerous times to quit the gang stuff or else he'd leave. Francis didn't listen to him, of course, the red never listened to him, even when they were having sex. Francis didn't listen to anybody, even if that person meant the world to him, so now, Virgil was leaving for greener pastures, as some people say.

As Virgil finished getting dressed, he glanced over at his sleeping lover and gave another shuddering breath. Gods above, did he love that sleeping man with everything that he had, he just hated how his lover acted. The hero leaned over the bed and kissed the pyro on the mouth before pulling away and putting a note on his pillow. The hero pulled out of the room, grabbing his pre-packed bags before leaving their roomy apartment. Both had loved the spacious apartment as soon as they say it, especially considering that it had enough room in the living room for training and intense fucking.

On the elevator ride down, Virgil sobbed into his slender hands, brokenhearted because of his decision to leave. The hero doubted Francis would even noticing him missing. What the hero hadn't counted on was the pyro waking up as soon as he got out of bed. Francis had trained himself to get up whenever Virgil did, so when he heard their apartment door open and close, green eyes went from concerned to full blown panic. Every single thing that Virgil had told him in the past came rushing back to the forefront of his mind, making him regret everything.

Francis shot out of bed and went to follow his lover to the street, only to watch Virgil disappear into a taxi before he was taken away. The pyro fell to his knees in complete shock, Virgil really left, just like the hero said he would if Francis continued on the path he had stayed on. Everything that the red head had done wrong, the thieving, drinking, drugs, and the gang stuff with Ebon circled within his head before he broke internally. The red head got up a half hour later, moving automatically back to their apartment to get dressed. As soon as he snapped out of it a nasty look came to his face, angry at Virgil for leaving. It was in that time Francis saw the note on Virgil's rarely used pillow. The pyro went over to read it and felt his heart break in half. It was a basic list on what Virgil had hoped to happen that didn't, and everything he loved about the red head along with everything that he didn't. The pyro was going to fix this.

In the days that followed Virgil leaving, Francis did everything in his power to try and track down Virgil's whereabouts. Along with trying to find Virgil, Francis had decided to try and do everything that Virgil had wanted him to do. The pyro studied in his spare time and finally got his G.E.D, looked for a better job then the janitorial job that he had, and got some legitimate help with his anger problems. It didn't really help, nothing ever did with his anger, except for Virgil.

In Hotstreak's search for Virgil, he never once went to Virgil's friends or family. They hadn't been happy with Virgil's decision to start dating Francis. Mr. Hawkins had been the only one who had been tolerant of Francis, and that had been enough; However, the older man could and would turn into a mother bear when it concerned his children. They were the last living things he had of his late wife Jean, so he didn't mess around when it came to them.

It was about two months later when Francis actually found his precious little lover. He had been using one of his many contacts to help him track Virgil and it had finally paid off. HIs lover was currently in Gothem, working as a chemistry tutor. Francis smirked and took off as soon he got the information, wanting his little bitch back in his arms, on their bed soon. It had been way to long since he had seen his bitch, let alone had the pleasures of that sweet ass. As soon as he got to Gothem, he got flowers and directions and went to get his precious little lover. The flowers were gently clutched in one hand, Virgil's list like note in the other and Francis's grandmother's ring in his pants pocket. His grandparents were the ones who raised him after his father died and his mother had been to drugged up to care that she had a son. Francis's grandfather was a World War II Vet and was a very strict man. His grandmother had been an army nurse and tough as nails, though both of them adored their only grandson, even when he fucked up royally.

The pyro made his way to the tutoring center to where Virgil worked just in time, Virgil was just getting off of work. Francis smirked darkly as soon as he saw Virgil, but it dropped when he saw a tall, blond, male teen talking animatedly to his bitch. Virgil, of course, still looked gorgeous, though sad and a little thin. His dreads had grown since they started dating and now were pulled back in a high pony tail, though a couple were framed around his face in the way Francis liked. The hero had a tired smile that didn't really reach his chocolate eyes. The other male didn't notice at all, which saddened both Virgil and Francis. Minutes later, Virgil turned his head just right and spotted Francis, he didn't look all that surprised. Francis strode over to the two of them casually, his cocky smirk back in place. When he finally stopped in front of the two, Virgil spoke, interrupting the blond.

"You found me," Virgil said with a real smile this time, and finally, the blond noticed the difference.

"Of course I did bitch, I told you I always would," Francis replied cockily. The blond, indistinctive male, glared at the pyro hatefully.

"Don't call him a bitch you bastard," The blond snapped heatedly.

"Stay out of his Tom, you'll get hurt," Virgil said evenly.

"Yeah Tom, this is between me and my bitch, so fuck off before I kill you," Francis growled out, his jealousy and possessiveness obvious. The blond paled before wising up and leaving.

"What took you so long?" Virgil asked somewhat sternly.

'Had to get some shit out of the way 'fore I got here," Francis said, calming down as soon as Tom left.

"I suppose your dragging me home," Virgil said with a sigh.

"Damn straight we're goin' home, and I ain't ever lettin' you outta my sight again. O' course, you'll be drenched in my cum and to sore to be able to," Francis said darkly. Virgil let loose a sigh, knowing not to argue with his lover before taking Francis to the place he'd been staying for the last two months. When they got there, Francis handed him the flowers, which were three red roses. Virgil blushed prettily, not having expected flowers of any kind from his boyfriend.

"Oh, I meant to give you this two months ago, but you kinda disappeared," Francis said before pulling out the ring and giving it to Virgil. The hero took it automatically before really looking at what was handed to him. When he did look, he stared down at it in complete shock.

"I-is this what I think it is?" Virgil asked, stuttering adorably.

"Yes, it belongs to my gran, she said it was okay if I gave it to you," Francis replied nonchalantly, though he was nervous on this inside. Tears welled in Virgil's eyes before he slid the beautiful silver and jade ring on his left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. The black male nodded his head in joy and Francis leaned down to kiss his boy hungrily.

/break/

The drive back to Dakota Fields had taken too long, not that it mattered at the moment, they made it back. Francis currently had Virgil pressed against their apartment door, kissing his boy hungrily. Virgil kissed back, just as hungrily, both of his arms were wrapped around Hotstreak's neck while one of his slender legs was hitched around Francis's waist. Both meta humans ground their clothed erections together, enjoy the jolts of pleasure that it caused. Seconds later, both were at the kitchen table, shredding their clothes, desperately wanting skin to skin contact. Both kissed each other once more before Virgil got onto the table on his hands and knees, spreading himself in they way he knew Francis liked.

The pyro groaned at the site before spreading Virgil's plentiful ass wide, showing a squeaky clean mocha colored hole that was twitching in anticipation. Francis leaned in and promptly started tongue fucking the currently shocked hero. Virgil moaned at the new feeling, not used to a tongue invading his entrance. Gods he missed his lover ever since he ran away, hating the fact that he did. Virgil gasped loudly as a thick finger slid in next to the invading tongue, helping to stretch the boy.

Soon enough, Francis had three fingers in along with his questing tongue, driving Virgil insane with uncontrollable pleasure. Virgil grunted, groaned, gasped and anted in pleasure before shooting his seed across the firm oak table they had. Francis pulled back from his shocked lover with a grin, licking his lips to clear them of Virgil's juices.

"God, yer such a little slut, cummin' without havin' yer cock touched once. Turn around you little whore, I wanna partake in that filthy mouth of yers," Francis said in a lustful growl in his raspy voice. Virgil panted as he shakily turned around, his sensitive inner muscles glad for the short break. As soon as Virgil caught his breath, Francis aligned his thick rod with Virgil's full lips. The hero opened his mouth to Francis before the pyro thrusted in as far in as he would go, grasping Virgil's hair for better leverage.

Francis fucked Virgil's mouth semi savagely, not wanting his boy to choke, but still keeping a pace that left the boy gasping. The boy's spent length had already twitched to life as soon as the pyro's big meaty pole penetrated his full lips. Virgil held onto the table while Francis took use of his mouth and tight throat. Francis soon began speeding up before slamming his length down Virgil's throat, shooting his seed into Virgil's waiting stomach.

The hero could breath, but he swallowed down as much of he seed as he possible could before it became to much and dribbled out of his hot mouth and onto his chin. Francis pulled out with a wet pop, grinning semi evilly. The sight of Virgil covered in his cum made him want to fuck Virgil stupid.

"You're so, sexy, with my cum all over yer face like that slut, makes me want to shoot more all over your face," Francis said happily.

"You cum to much," Virgil panted out, after swallowing as much cum as possible.

"All the better to load you up with. Now, stay here, I need to grab some things," Francis said before leaving briefly. He came back seconds later with a big tub of lube and a semi large but plug as it was placed on the table. Virgil eyed the thing, but decided it was better then the cock ring from last time. The hero turned back around, to his previous position, his ass facing Francis as the pyro lubed up his returned erection. Soon enough, Francis behind Virgil, grasping wide hips before slamming his hardened length into Virgil's tight hole.

"OH GOD!" Virgil screamed out as Francis began his brutal pace, fucking into the boy desperately. The red head was currently in seventh heaven because of how tight Virgil's ass was. The boy was almost as tight as prom night. Since it had been so long for both of them, it didn't take long for either of them to climax, one across a dark table, the other deep within the hungry bowl of the bitch. Virgil held his position for several second before flopping down onto the table, directly in his own cum, completely exhausted, drooling onto the table, knowing that Francis wasn't done yet.

Sure enough, Francis wasn't done. He pulled Virgil to the floor, before starting anew, slamming into Virgil's body with an angry energy that would have killed most people. Virgil just moaned in desperation, loving how easily Francis was sliding in and out of his slender body, claiming it as his once again. This was going to be a desperate prolonged fuck session that Virgil would loose his mind over. The hero loved the mere thought of it.

/break/

Four hours later, Francis was currently sitting on a kitchen chair, bouncing Virgil savagely in his lap. The hero was facing the former criminal, his arms hanging limply by his sides, while his legs were draped over Francis's broad shoulders. It was a position that they did often, so Virgil would be completely dependent on Hotstreak holding him up right and moving him while they fucked. The hero was completely gone mentally, lost in the world of bone shattering orgasms and severely bruised hips. Virgil panted desperately in Francis's ear, his chest heaving against the pyro's broad, muscular chest, clenching his inner muscles whenever Francis brought him down on his throbbing cock. The pyro's hips would snap up to meet Virgil's ass every time he was brought down, which caused Francis to go deeper with every thrust.

Francis gripped Virgil's hips a little tighter before lifting the smaller man up to slam against his thighs. Gravity helped Francis reach places within Virgil that made the hero loose his mind even more. The hero would probably be completely out of it for days because of the intense fucking they were doing, and had been doing for the past four hours. When Francis hit a pleasure spot within Virgil, the hero's arms shot up to wrap around Francis's head and neck, clutching them tightly. A deep gasp was heard, indicating his voiced pleasure. Virgil had lost his voice about two and half hours before, so gasping was the only type of vocalization that he could do that could indicate his pleasure.

"Like that, ya little slut? Like being fucked like a common whore on main street, ya little bitch?" Francis rasped out, clutching Virgil's wide hips even tighter in his large hands.

"Unngh," Virgil replied horsely, inner muscles clenching weakly. He'd gotten used to being called a whore and a slut, and had started view them as pet names after a while.

"Hnn, even after four hours, yer still tighter then a virgin. Didn't ya finger fuck yerself when you were away?" Francis asked, knowing that Virgil wouldn't have gotten another lover. The pyro felt his balls tighten, ready to release his joy juice all up inside Virgil's channels. Virgil shook his head 'no' before shuddering violently when his prostate was brushed. Francis grinned before he began to slam into Virgil's sweet spot savagely, causing Virgil to go into another full body orgasm. The hero gasped and clenched his inner muscles, drool sliding down his face as pleasure racked through him. Francis grinned sadistically as he slammed Virgil down on his throbbing cock violently a few more times before shooting his semen deep within Dakota's greatest hero. Ropes of the pyro's cum shot against Virgil's prostate, giving the cumming hero more pleasure.

When Francis finally finished cumming, he pyro stood up, carrying Virgil to the table where he left the but plug. The red head scooped up the plug before pulling out of Virgil's well fucked body with a wet pop. As quickly as he could, he shoved the green plastic object within Virgil's loosened hole, keeping his seed deep within Virgil's body. Virgil made a questioning noise at his lover, glazed chocolate eyes looking at the large man.

"Don't worry about it slut, I'll tell you in the morning," Francis replied before taking them to their bedroom for some sleep. Virgil fell asleep almost instantly, completely exhausted from fucking, though a small thought in the back of his mind panicked, saying that this was a bad day to have sex at all. Francis grinned down at his lover before following the boy into sleep, clutching the boy possessively.

The following day, Virgil was awoken to a strange sensation, well a combination of sensations actually. One of them is that he was panting heavily and the other was the fact that he was being pounded into. Chocolate eyes opened to see his legs spread wide over his head, tide to the head board with Francis fucking his soar hole. The hero turned his head to the side, feeling a little embarrassed, before noticing the giant green butt plug by his head.

"F-Francis, what's goin' on?" Virgil asked horsely.

"Good, slut, you're finally awake, what's it look like, I'm fuckin' you stupid," Francis replied pounding into Virgil's loose hole while using Virgil's cafes as hand holds.

"W-why?" Virgil replied before moaning loudly as Francis hit his prostate several times. Virgil wiggled pleasantly, clenching his soar inner muscles as Francis thrust into him.

"So you'll get pregnant," Francis replied, making Virgil freeze all together.

"W-what? I, uh, I can't.." Virgil stuttered out, before Francis interrupted him.

"Cut the crap whore, I know you can get pregnant, I've know since the second bang," Francis replied thrusting in happily.

"B-but, Ooooohhhh," Virgil moaned out, tossing his head back in pleasure.

"I can't wait to see you all swollen with my baby, It'll be so fun fuckin' you when you are," Francis said savagely. Moments later, Virgil climaxed against his face while the pyro shot his boiling seed deep within Virgil's already soaked walls. Their rough sex continued throughout the day, though they did stop for water and food several times during the day. Virgil had always wanted kids with Francis, and now it was actually going to happen.

/break/

Nine grueling months later, Virgil and Francis were in the watch tower medical wing with a doctor telling the hero to push harder. Virgil was trying with everything that he could, but he was so exhausted. It didn't help that Francis kept giving him this perverse look that made him want to stand to attention, in-spite of the pain. Twelve agonizing hours later, Virgil gave birth to their first child naturally.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," The doctor said before whisking the child away to get cleaned and checked. When the doctor was gone, Francis leaned down to his sweet soaked husband with a proud grin on his face.

"You did a good job slut, jut you wait, I'm gonna fuck ya hard again so we can have more of 'em," Francis said cruelly. Virgil panted from the effort he put forth but he managed to grin at his husband.

"Promise we'll have more?" Virgil asked, just as the doctor brought their son back in.

"Of course, whore. Now doc, how's my boy?" Francis asked calmly.

"He's perfectly healthy Mr. Stone, do you want to hold him?" The doctor asked.

"Let Virgil hold him first, he did all the work," Francis said. The doctor nodded and placed their son on Virgil's chest. The hero grinned down at the baby and cooed at the precious bundle he was holding.

"He's perfect," Virgil said.

"O' course he is, he came outta you," Francis said as he leaned over his wife and child.

"Name?" The doctor asked softly.

"Gene Michael Stone," Francis and Virgil said together. The doctor nodded and wrote it down on the birth certificate. Virgil and Francis couldn't have been happier with their new addition, and to think he came about all because Virgil ran away.


End file.
